Matribhoomi
by Cutie pari
Summary: Matribhoomi par sheesh chadaye...jis path Jaye veer anek...This is the story of two freedom fighters who can die or sacrifice anything for their country(joint venture of me and luvciduodosti)
1. Matribhoomi

**A/n: Ye story uss time pe likhi gyi hai jab humara des East India company ke andar tha...** **Iss kahani ki suruaat ek orphanage se start hoti hai aur vo orphanage East India company ke andar tha...** **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A small boy of 4 years old was sitting on road, he was cuddling his legs and was crying continuously...small baby was so much scared...he was not looking in his senses...

When a lady came and kept her hand on his head...baby's body jerked in fear...he started to shouting: mat malo mujhe, mai...maine tuch nhi kiya...

Lady became so much tense to see him like this...she knelt down infront of him and said in soft tone...beta daro nhi...koi nhi marega aapko...aap kaun ho aur aapke maa baba kahan hai...

Small baby in tears; maa baba ko maal diya un gole logo ne... _ **he was sobbing badly...**_ mele ghal me aad(fire) lada (laga) diya... _ **he again started crying harshly...**_

Tears fell from lady's eyes...she wrapped the baby in her arms...baby's crying sound became low...but he was still sobbing...

 **Lady pov; Lagta hai un angrejo ne iss masoom ke maa baap ko maar diya..hey bhagvan pata nhi ye dusht humare bharatwasiyo ko aur kitna takleef denge...ye baccha bhut dara sahma hai..iske paas to koi sahara nhi hai...ise apne saath anathalay le jati hun...haan vahan bhi ise angrejo ki gulami karni paregi...par kam se kam iss nanhi jaan ko sahara to mil jaega...**

Lady in loving tone; beta royo mat...mai hun na..tumhe koi kuch nhi karega... _ **boy looked at her and lady wiped his tear from his big eyes...**_ accha pahle ye batao , tumhara naam kya hai...

Boy in low teary tone: Daya...

Lady(Matron) lovingly: oho to mere raja beta ka naam daya hai... _ **daya nodded innocently...**_ Accha to daya tum mere saath chaloge...??

vahan na tumhare jaise bhut sare bacche hai...chaloge...??

Daya nodded absent minded...matron smiled and took daya with her in orphanage holding his little finger in her palm...

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Englinsh man strictly : ye baccha kaun hai...aur ye tumhare saath kya kar raha hai...

Daya in fear hide behind her...and hold her saree tightly...

Matron in fear: sir ye baccha anath hai...iska koi nhi hai duniya me...isliye maine socha... _ **and she stopped...**_

English man looking at child; accha kiya jo ise yahan le ayi...humare liye ek aur slave aa gya... _ **and he laughed...**_ _to daya..._ hey come here...

Matron told daya with her eyes not scared and go to him.,...

Daya with slow steps went near him..and looked directly into his eyes...

English man in praise tone: kya baat hai ye iss ashram ka dusra vo baccha hai jisne meri ankho me dekhne ki himmat ki hai... _ **apni aankh neeche kar...**_ but boy was staring him with fixed eyes... _ **maine kaha apni eyes neeche kar(shouting loudly)..**_.tum Hindustaniyo ki itni standard nhi hai ki humare aankho me dekhke baat kare... _ **but daya was daya...he was not lowering his head as" sar kata sakte hai lekin sar jhuka sakte nhi"...**_ English man losted his temper and going to slap him when matron hide daya behind her ...

Matron in fear: Hoppler sir jane dijiye...baccha hai...abhi naya hai isliye... Mai ise sab seekha dungi...

Mr.hoppler in anger: Hey teach gim good lesson...okhay... otherwise i m not going to spare this little shit...you know me better...what punishment did i have given to that bastered...

Matron in totally scared: ye...yesss sir... _ **Hoppler looked at Daya in anger and left from there...**_

Matron cupping daya's face: beta ye log tumhe jaisa bole ab tumhe vaisa hi karna hoga...varna ye log tumhe bhut marenge... _ **daya was listening her quitely...**_ tum samajh gye na beta... _ **daya nodded...**_

Matron in smile: theek hai... _ **Ramu**_...iss bacche ko kamre me le jayo... _ **Ramu nodded and took the child inside ...**_

 **Matron pov: ye baccha to bilkul abhijeet ki tarah nidar aur sahasi hai...isne ek baar bhi palak tak nhi jhapkaya uss hoppler ke samne...ab mujhe pura yakeen hai...ek din aisa jaroor aega jab humara hharat ajad hoga...aur ye angrej humari matribhoomi chhorkar bhagenge...**

Abhijeet was 7 years old kid...but he was really different from other kids...he was very brave and matured...Daya was only observing his all behaviour from that day when he entered into orphanage...he wanted to talk abhijeet but he was hesitating to do so as Abhijeet was not much talkative and he has not good bonding with others...

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mr.hoppler in anger: Hey tune bartan dhoye ki nahi...tum Hindustani ek number ke kaamchor hote ho...

Abhijeet controlled his anger with clenching his fist...but he didn't reply to his query...

Mr .hoppler anger raised...he shouted on top of voice: tumhe ek baar me sunai nhi deta...maine poocha Tumne bartan dhoya ki nhi..

Abhijeet replied in calm tone: mujhe bhut tej bukhar ...

Mr hoppler pulled his hair in rash and said: sale bahana banatha hai...hum tujhe aishe hi nhi palte...apna kaam Ka vane ke liye rakha hai tujhe...tujhe to aaj sabak seekha ke rahunga... _ **he took out his whip and going to hit him when he stopped with daya's voice...**_

Daya hurriedly: Abhijeet ne sare bartan dho diye hai saheb... _ **abhijeet looked at young lad in shock...**_

Hoppler in suspicious tone; tum sach keh rahe ho na...

Daya ; Aap khud jake Dekh lijiye... _ **Hoppler Went to kitchen to confirm it , duo also followed him...hoppler became satisfy while abhijeet came in shock to see all utensils were clean and arranged in proper order..**_

Hoppler in normal tone: theek hai theek hai ... _ **and he moved out from there...**_

Abhijeet in shock: ye sab kisne kiya...mujhe to kl raat se bhut tej bukhar tha...isliye maine bartan chuye bhi nhi...

Daya in sweet smile: Boss ye sab maine kiya...

Abhijeet in confusion: Tumne...par tumne mere liye ye sab kyu kiya...

Daya in sad tone: tumhe kl laat(night) se bukhal tha na isliye...aul mujhe pata hai bukhal me na bhut dald hota hai taam(kaam) kalne me... _ **tears slip from his innoinnocent big soothing eyes...**_ meli maa ko bhi jab bukhal hota tha to unche kaan nhi kiya hota tha...phil ye gole log meli maa ko bhut malte the...unhe bhut chot bhi lagti thi... _ **he was crying silently...**_

Abhijeet knelt down and wiped his tears: are tum to bhut bahadur ho na...phir ro kyu rahe ho...hum in gore phirangiyo se ek din jaroor tumhari maa ka badla lenge...

Daya in teary smile with twinkling eyes: sachhi...hum in gande lodo ko malenge...

Abhijeet in strong smile; sirf marenge nhi balki unhe yaha se bhaga denge... _ **Daya's smile became broad which sooth Abhijeet deep down the heart...**_

Abhijeet in confusion: Accha daya tumne mujhe boss kyu bola...

Daya in naughty smile: vo to laaj (raaj) hai boss...phil kabhi bataunga...accha ab hum dost ho gye na... _ **he asked this question with so much innocent voice that nobody could dream to refuse that soothing voice...**_

Abhijeet in smile: dost nhi pakke vale dost ban gye... _ **they both laughed and patted his hand together..**_

Abhijeet in smile: dekhna humdono dost milke inlogo ka jeena haram kar denge... _ **Daya looked at abhijeet with smirk...**_

 _ **End of this chapter...**_

 _ **A/n: Hey, this is something different...hope you guys enjoyed it...**_

 _ **Do r and r...**_

 _ **signing off**_

 _ **cuttie pari and Luviduodosti**_


	2. Lakshya

Daya and Abhijeet was now 20 and 23 years respectively...their friendship reached on high level..now they are the soul of each other.. they can do anything for each other...After leaving the orphanage they lived in a same house together...their stories of friendship was so much popular where they lived.Inspite of all this they are so much brave and courageous...they love their country so much... Abhijeet was little serious but daya was naughty...

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet and daya used to do small works for their survival inspite of doing work under Britisher as a slave...they were passing by a road carrying goods...

Daya : Abhijeet humare deemag me ek sawal hai...pooche kya tumse?

Abhijeet in tease: bina pooche tumko chain ayega kya... _ **daya shook his head in no...**_ to phir apne mukharbindu ko thora kast dedo aur poochlo jo poochna hai...

Daya scratching his head: kya mu..mu..mu

Abhijeet jerking his head: motu tu rahne de.. tujhse nahi hoga (daya made phula hua face) tujhe jo poochna hai pooch...

Daya in serious tone: Boss matlab hum soch rahe the ab tum saadi ke layak ho gye ho to tumhari saadi karadu(Abhijeet looked at him unbelievable expression) aur ladki to hume hi dhundne hogi na...tumko to ladki dekhte hi paseene chhut jate hai...to hume hi kuch karna hoga...tum bas ye batado ladki kaisi chahiye...(Abhijeet became so much embarrass, a shy grin appeared on his face)

Daya in naughty small: ohho dekho to humare bhai ka chehra kaise khil gaya saadi ke naam pe(abhijeet sleepishly smile) vaise boss tumhare liye ladki dhundna thora mushkil ho jaega(Abhijeet looked at him confusion) are tum baat baat pe itna gussa jo karte ho...bechari vo ladki kue(well) me kood jaegi tumhari daant sunke...hum hi hai eklaute jo tumhe jhel lete hai... _ **and he laughed whole heartedly but stopped with an angry glance of brother...**_

Abhijeet jerking his head: hume to samajh nhi ata ki tumhari tarah tumhari buddhee bhi itni moti kahan se ho gyi...(daya said '" huh")

Their tom n Jerry fight stopped with a scream of a man...duo looked each other and undestand that "something is fishy"...they move ahead and saw that an English man were beating an old man with cruelty in abbusing words..

old man begging: saheb maaf kardo...vo chakkar aa gya tha isliye maal gir gaya...

English man rolling whip under his fist said in anger: You bloody dog...you Indian are really bull shit...(duo clenched their fist in anger) how dare you to waste my grain..i will not spare you...

He is going to hit him when a hand grabbed his hand...and ofcourse that was Abhijeet's hand...

English man in anger; hey who r u...and how dare you to stop me...i will kill you bastered...leave my hand...

Abhijeet in smirking tone: Hum Hindustani ke bajoo me itni takat hoti hai ki tum jaise sau phirangiyo ko ek hi baar me nipta le...aur tum apna haath bhi nhi chura sakte...tch tch (sarcastically) vo kya kahte ho tumlog **dare**...agar tumhare jigar me vahi dare hai to apna haath chura ke dikhayo...(in taunting and smarking tone while daya smiled proudly)

Englishman tried to remove his hand but Couldn't so he indicated his other man to attack on Abhijeet...

other britisher came and going to hit Abhijeet but daya came between and said in anger: **Daya ke rahte uske dost ke** **upar koi kharoch bhi nhi aa sakta...**

Duo started beating the two English man with their good fighting skill...and at last both britisher escaped from there giving them a warning... _ **duo burst out in laughing..**_

Daya in smile: boss aaj inko naani yaad diladi humne... _ **they shook his head in disappointment smile**_

Abhijeet helped old man to get up who blessed them as: tumdono ko bhagvan humesa khus rakhe..

Abhijeet in dreamy smile: baba asli khusi to Hume tab milegi jab humara des in angrejo ki bairiyo se ajad ho jaye... _ **old man smiled and left from there...**_

suddenly a mid aged man of 50 appeared and said: kafi Bahadur lagte ho ...kya kaam karte ho tum dono?

Daya in smile; kaka kuch bhi kar lete hai humdono ...gujara ho hi jata hai...vaise aap kaun..aapko kabhi dekha nhi...

Man in smile:mere saath chalo..tumhe tumhare sare savalo ke javab mil jaenge...

Duo looked each other in confusion but follwed the man silently... they reached near a den type place...duo stopped there...

Abhijeet in serious tone: ye aap hume kaha lekar aye hai?

Man : sayad tumhari manjil tak(duo were in great confusion) ...jahan tumdono ko hona chahiye sayad...andar ayo...

Due entered in the den and get perplexed to see that numbers of youth of their age were doing practice...some were learning how to use sword..some were learning how to hit on target with arrows...some were learning how to defest anyone in boxing...

Daya in shocking expression: ye sab...ye sab kya hai kaka...??

Man in proud tone: Taiyari...jeet ki taiyari ...un angrejo ko humare des se bhagane ki taitari...(duo looked at him in question)...yahan ke har ek jawan ne ye pran liya hai ki ye un phirangiyo ka julm aur nhi sahenge...apne jaan tak kurabaan karne me ye hichkenhe nahi...

Abhijeet in soft tone: aap hai kaun????

Man in smile: pradyuman... Shivaji Pradyuman...ek saccha Hindustani..bharat maa ki santan jo apni maa ko , apni matribhoomi ko in gore phirangiyo se ajad karana chahta hai...isliye hum yahan tum jaise jawano ko(patting on Abhijeet's shoulder) prasikshan dete hai taki vo vakt ane par angrejo ka dat kar mukabla kare(duo were just listening him silently) ...aur humne tumdono ke ankho me bhi desbhakti ki jualak dekhi hai...ek sapna dekha hai...kuch kar gujarne ki chah dekhi hai...isliye hum tum dono ko yahan lekar aye hai...kya tum dono humare Iss giroh me samil hona chahoge???? hum jante hai humara lakshya pana asan nhi hai par hum ek joot hoke kosis to kar sakte hai na...hum tumdono ko apni marji nhi thopna chahte...ye tumhari jindgi hai...tum log jaise chahe jee sakte ho...apne liye to bhut jeete hai par jo des ke liye jeeta hai vahi saccha desvashi, saccha insaan kehlata hai...

Abhijeet said in firm tone with fire in his eyes: Hum dono aaj se aapke giroh ka hissa hai(daya looked at his buddy and nodded in smile)...hum Apne des ke liye apni jaan ki ahuti bhi de sakte...

 **Duo said in proud tone: Matribhoomi par shees chadaye, jis path jaye veer anek...**

Pradyuman in proud tone: hume tum dono par garv hai... humare swantrata sangram ki lakshya ko pura karne ke liye tumdono ka swagat hai...

Days passed into months,months paased into a year but duo were learning each and every skills in that training center...They became perfect in each arts... Pradyuman was very impressed from their performance...and also duo won his heart with giving him so much respect...they treat duo as his son...and cared him a lot...

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Daya and Abhijeet was lying on floor... Abhijeet notice that daya was in deep thought so he teased him as: koi kuch din pahle humari saadi ki baat kar raha tha par ab to lagta hai humare chhote miya ne humse pahle apne liye koi ladki dekhlidaya just smiled silently)

Now Abhijeet was cent precent sure that something wrong has happened with his buddy...so he pressed daya's shoulder (daya looked at him silently)

Abhijeet in loving tone: kuch baat kehna chahta hai tu?? bata kya baat hai jo aaj humara golu itna preshan hai...hmm...??

Daya in soothing smile: kuch nhi Yaar...bas hum soch rahe the hum kahan se kahan aa gaye..(Abhijeet looked at him in confusion) pahle to un angrejo ne humse humare maa- baba ko chhen kar hume yateem bana diya...(tears filled in his eyes while Abhijeet looked at him in great pain) phir anatho ki jindgi beetane ke liye humari keesmat ne hume unhi angrejo ki gulami karne ke liye majboor kar diya...Lekin in sab me ek baat bhut acchi hui(Abhijeet looked at him in question) **he hold Abhijeet's hand**...tumhare jaise dost ka sahara to mil gaya...agar tum nhi hote to sayad aaj hum bhi nahi hote Abhijeet...

Abhijeet in tears: Aur agar tu meri jindgi me ek chhote se farishte ki tarah nhi ata to hume apne jeene ka koi maksad hi nhi milta...(daya smiled soothingly) tujhe humari pahli mulakaat yaad hai(in excited happy tone) tu tab kitna chhotu sa tha(in love- filled voice) aur teri vo pyari pyari si masoom bhari baate...(pulling Daya's nose ...daya smiled widened) tune pata hai hume uss din kya kahke bulaya tha?

Daya nodded in yes: boss...yahi kahke bulaya tha na tumhe aur humne tumhe batane se bhi inkar kar diya ki hum nhi batayenge humne tumhe boss kyu kaha(he chukled)

Abhijeet in complaining tone; tune hume abhi tak nahi batata vo boss vala raaj...abhi to bata de...(in buttering tone)

Daya in cute tone: na na boss ye to laaj hai...abhi nahi bataunga ...(and he laughed wholeheartedly)

Abhijeet in anger: huh laaj hai(immitating daya) ...hum bhi nhi bataenge ki humne tumhari liye bhabhi pasand karli hai...(in naughty tone)

Daya in shocking tone; boss kab, kaha, kis wakt...dekho Abhijeet ye acchi baat nhi hai...tum hume alna dost kahte hai aur humse itni bari baat chupayi...(in cute complaining tone) accha chalo abhi bata do..kaun hai humari bhabhi(in excited smile) kahi parvati to Nahi (Abhijeet nodded in no) to phir mohini? (Abhijeet again nodded in no)... **daya in shocking tone...** hey deba kahi tumne vo to pasand nhi?(in bewildered tone)

Abhijeet in extreme tension: hain kaun?

Daya in naughtiness: vahi bagal vali...

Abhijeet in irritation: abey kaun bagal wali? kya bole ja raha hai motu

Daya said in naughtiness: vahi jo bargad ke per pe rahti hai...churail...jisse sare gaunvale darte hai par humara dost usi se ishq laga baith...

Abhijeet in anger: dayaaaaaa... _ **daya laughed out holding his stomach...tears were rolling down frim his eyes with laughing...**_

Abhijeet changing his side: huh jab dekho saheb se khee khee kheeki karvalo...

Daya controlling his laughter: accha aacha dost maaf kardo... hahahaha...(Abhijeet closed his eyes in anger) ab pakka nhi hansunga(pressing his lips to control his laughter) ...accha ab hum ekdam gambheer hai akhir meri bhabhi ka sawal hai..to batao kaun hai vo?

Abhijeet while snoring: so ja daya...kal hume jaldi uthna hai abhyaas ke liye...varna kaka bhut dantenge...

Daya making faces: hume nahi sona...tum pahle batao... shaking hum vigorously...but Abhijeet not moved a bit...daya saw him and realized that his buddy dozed off in sleeping...huh kumbhkaran hai kya..kitni jaldi so jata hahai ... **in naughty wink**...par itni jaldi tumhe chhorunga nhi boss... chal daya tu bhi so jaa... _ **and he also slept beside his buddy with determination that he is not going to spare his buddy easily...**_

 **End of this chapter...** **A/n: Thank you so much guys for your precious reviews...now next will be the last chapter of this story...** **After getting required number of reviews...i will post that...** **Tc...bye...**

 **Jai Hind**


	3. Maa tere liye

**A/n; This is going to be final and last chapter of this story...Thank you so much guys for supporting us(me and luvciduodosti) like this...love yaa so much guys...** **warning; keep tissue paper with you before reading this chapter...** **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That day finally came in duo's life for which they are waiting...yes the date of war between freedom fighter and british is going to be held soon...pradyuman has gathered all to revision for the plan...

Pradyuman : Aaj ka din aaplogo ke liye hi nahi pure hindustaniyo ke liye ek mahan din hai...aaj aaplogo ko humari kari mehnat aur tapasya ka parinaam dikhana hai...un angrejo ko ye sabit karna hai ki hum hindustani kamjor nhi hai...hum unse darte nhi hai...agar aap apne deshvasi ke apmaan ka, atyachar ka badla lena chahte hai to isse accha mauka nhi milega un phirangiyo ko maat dene ka...ek baat yaad rakhna iss yudh me humare praan hi kyu na chale jaye par hum apne Udaygadh raajya ko angrejo ke changul se churake rahenge...

Abhijeet in zeal; kaka aaj hum un angrejo ko aisa mooh tor javab denge ki unhone apne sapne me kabhi nhi socha hoga(in anger)

Daya ; unke kiye gaye ek ek atyachar ka aaj hisab lenge hum ...aaj ka din un phirangiyo ka humare raajya me akhiri din hoga...

 **All shouted; Har Har Mahadev**

 **Bharat Mata ki jay**

Abhijeet was cheking his sword while Daya was eating bananas enjoying the song that was litteraly irritated Abhijeet...

Abhijeet in teasing; oh bhaisaheb aaj hum yudh larne jaa rahe hai koi aapke liye ladki dhoondhne nahi jo aap itne anand se kele khaye ja rahe hai...

Daya in annoyed tone; kya boss khane do na..kya pata aaj ke baad jindgi rahe ya na rahe(in flow)

Abhijeet became silent after this and daya realised his mistake, so je started to appologize but Abhijeet left from there before this...Daya took a hepless sigh...

Daya ; ab humne aisa bhi kya kardiya jo ye mahsay itna gussa ho gye...gussa to inke naak pe baitha rahta hai(in loving tone)...koi nhi mana lenge hum apne yaar ko (in confident smile)

0o0

Abhijeet was scolding a trainer; Aisi galti kaise kar sakte ho tum...tumhe abhi tak theek se talvar pakarne nhi aya aur tum yudh karne jaoge...tum jaiso ka vahan koi kaam nhi hai(in totally anger)

Daya was seeing all this from a distance...a disappointed smile came on his lip and few words escaped from his mouth as; Accha ab bare miya humara gussa kisi aur pe nikal rahe hai...ye boss bhi na(shaking his head)...ab dekho apne daya ka kamal, hum kaise manate hai tumhe...

He came to abhijeet with his buddy's favourire sweet " barfi"...abhijeet saw that but ingored it completely...

Daya in careless tone; theek hai tumhe nhi khana hai to humhi kha lete hai...vaise bhi tumko to pata hai boss khane ke mamle me hum kabhi na nhi karte( and he started to take bit...abhijeet was gulping his saliva )...ummm...boss kitne maje ki hai...mai to sara kha jaunga...and he is going to eat second one when abhijeet santched that barfi and ate all in one go...

Daya in open mouth; boss ye galat hai...tum to humse naraj the na fir humari barfi kyu khayi(in fake sad tone)

Abhijeet ; chup kar befakoof hume pata hai tu ye humare liye hi laya the ...hume manane ke liye...barfi dekhke na hum apne aapko rok hi nhi pate hai(in embarrasement)

Daya forwarding his little finger; ab katti khatam na(in smile)

Abhijeet putting his finger; khatam...

Daya in smile; chalo ab humare gale to lago(in tears)...aaj tumhare daya ko apna pran bhi to pura karna hai...jo humne bachpan me li thi ki hum apne maa baba ki maut ka badla jaroor lenge...

Abhijeet hugged him tightly ...some tears fall down from his eyes on his shoulders...they were feeling great sooth in that heart because they know that it might be their last hug...they both have scare in their heaet but they weere trying to hide it from each other but in that hug they both were expressing his all fear and pain...

They seperated from hug with a touch on their head...they became surprise to see pradyuman there..they wiped their tears instantly...

pradyuman in teary smile; tum dono ko aise saath dekar hume bhut khusi milti hai...bhagvan kare hum ye yudh hum jeet jaye aur humare dono bete hume salamat mil jaye...

Duo touched their feet and pradyuman hugged them tightly in their arms...

They aparted from hug and pradtuman said; vijay bhavah...

0o0

There were thousands of freedom fighter who were ready to attack on britishers...

Although britishers were large in number and they had many new equipment and weapons which is even unknown to them

one freedom fighter in tension ; Inki tadad to humse kahi jada hai aur inke paas to aise hathiyaar hai jisse ye hume asani se hara sakte hai...hume lagta hai hume vapas chale jana chahiye... _ **everybody nodded in that idea except trio who boiled in anger listening this scary tone...**_

Abhijeet in anger; ye kaise kayaro ki tarah baate kar rahe ho tum...agar tumhare andar itni hi bujdeeli hai to tumhe yahan ana hi nhi chahiye tha... _ **all**_ _ **men lowered his head...**_ do saal...pure do saal humne iss wakt ka intezzar kiya hai...kya hum aise hi darpoko ki tarah bhagne ke liye hi itne din se mehnat kar rahe the???

Pradyuman accompanying Abhieet; jisko lagta hai ki vo ye yudh larakar galti kar rahe hai..vo besak yahan se ja sakte hai...par jo sacche krantikari hai vo aaj iss maidan ko chhorke khud nhi jaenge balki un angrejo ko bhagaenge(in full of confident)

Daya putting zeal on them; bhaiyo aaj agar hum peeche hat gaye to pgir kabhi hum apne udatgadh ko inke changul se ajad nhi kara paenge...kya aap apni agli peedhi ko bhi un abgrejo ka gulam hote dekhna chahte hai...kya aap unhe bhi aise hi jillat bhari jindgi dena chahte hai...aur ek baat yaad rakhiye jung kisi hathiyar se nhi jeeti jati balki deemag aur jajbe se jeeti jati hai...to bataye kya aap in angrejo ko bhagane me humara saaath denge(his voice was full of zeal)

All said in confident tone together; hum sab aapka saath denge...haan haan hum sab in phirangiyo se apne apmaan ka badla lenge... **Har Har Mahadev, Har Har mahadev, Har Har Mahadev...**

Trio smiled in proud looking each other...

pratuman shouted ; **Aakraman...**

Brishers ; **Attacck...**

They started fighting...Indians were giving good reply to them...their swords became fully red with the blood of Britishers...

 _ **vande Matram**_

 _ **vande Matram**_

 _ **Bhaarat Mata ki jay**_

 _ **Thse slogan were echoing in air afer each death of britisher...**_

Daya stabbing sword ; Aaj dekh le hum sirf hathiyaar saaf karna nhi balki chalana bhi jante hai.. _ **he pressed on his wound with sword that blood came from that britisher's mouth...**_

Abhijeet twisting the neck of an english man and asked to daya ; Daya tere kitne hue.. humara to ye sauva hai...

Daya in shock; boss humara to abhi 90 hi hua...huh...tum na bhut bre ho..kabhi hume age nhi badhne dete...

Abhijeet laughed on daya's childish act but his joyful smile vanished when he saw a britisher stabbed Daya from back...

Abhijeet became stunned..he pushed that that britisher whom he was fighting and rushed to Daya...

Daya pulled sword from his back and cut the neck of that britisher...he fall down on floor badly...

Abhijeet in tears kept his head on his lap; Daya...daya... _ **pressing his wounds but blood was not stopping...**_ ku...kuch nhi hoga tujhe...hum hai na kuch nhi hone denge...(crying in pain)

Daya hold abhijeet's hand on his bloody hand and said in painful smile; bosssss...ahhhhh...hum 100 nhi ...pu..ra...kar paye(breathing heavily)...par tum ...ho na...in...ko ...ma..ttt...chhorna...ahhhhhh...jao Abhijetttttt

Abhijeet in strong teary tone; nhi daya hum tujhe yahan chhor ke nahi jaenge...samjha tu(scoldim him in pain)...tu hume aise chhor ke nahi ja sakta...abhi hum jashn bhi to banana hai jeet ka(teary smile)...(tears were rolling down from daya's eyes)...are tu ro kyu raha hai...kuch nhi hoga tujhe...hum hai na...chl uth abhi tujhe 100 pura karna hai...(he was scared but trying to control himself)

Daya in teary smile; Bosss...tu...mhe...aaj laaj bata dun...??? _ **abhijeet nodded in tears he was crying silently with pain...**_.kyunki mere dil ne tumhe dekh...ke kaha tha yhi tera boss hai...tera bara bhai jo jindgi bhar tera saath dega... _ **abhijeet hugged daya tightly in his arms and kissed on his temple...**_ par...par...ab hume jana hoga...maaa bula rahi hai...jane de yaar...

Abhijeet in crying; nhi hun tujhe kuch nhi honge denge...agar tu chala gya ro hum bhi apni jaan de denge...hum nhi reh sakte tere bina. ... _ **holding daya tightly...**_

Daya forwarding his hand; Abhijeetttt...tumhe apne des ka...(his chest was rising and falling in speed)...karj chukana hai...bharat maa ko insaaf dilana hai...va...da...karo humse...tummmmm...ye ladai pura karoge...vada karo...(his paun was incresing within time and blood was flowing like a water)

Abhijeet grabbed his hand; vada...(his hands were shievering in fear)...par tu hume chhor ke mat jaa...

Daya in teary smile: tujhe lene jaldi aa jaunga... _ **he touched his buddy's face with trembeling hands...**_ his body jerked ...he took a deep breath and closed his eyes with **" jai Hind'...**

Abhijeet shouted in tears; Dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...he hugged his buddy tightly in his arms and burst out in bitter cry...

Pradyuman shouted in tears; Abhijeet utho apne dost se kiya gaya vada pura karo...utho abhijeet...abhi tum toot nahi sakte...

Abhijeet kept his buddy on floor and kept his hand on his hair(his eyes were red due to anger and pain); tere bahe ek ek katre khoon ki kasam dost...inme se yahan koi bhi jinda nhi bachke jaega... _ **he wiped his tear and took his sword...pradyuman smiled in proud...**_

He started to killed everyone brtually...his buddy's face was revolving in his mind...his painful smile ...his last breath...their painful past in orphanage...their whole life's feiendship...seems like any supernatural power came in his body...

And at last they won ...yess they finally defeated britishers...many britishers dead and some escaped from there...

Abhijeet were severaly injured...his all energy drained off...he fall down on floor ...his breathing was very low...he took a glimpse of daya's lifeless face ...tears filled in his eyes...

Abhijeet in tears; tere ...boss...ne...ap..na...vada pura...krdiya... _ **he smiled and left his soul peacefully...**_

Pradyuman in tears; tumdono jaise veer ki badaulat hi humara udaygadh aajad hua aur bhut jald pura bharat bhi ajaad hoga...matribhoomi ko tum jaise sapooto pe garv hai... _ **he saluted the two brave soldiers...**_

Pradyuman became the honour of duo's orphanage and he kept the name of orphanage as **Dayajeet anath Ashram...**

 **They became always alive in their heart because body could be destroy not soul..their frienship is still alive in udagadh...their sacrifices for country are immortal for them...**

 **Ae mere vatan ke logo**

 **jara aankh me bharlo pani**

 **jo saheed hue hai unki**

 **jara** **yaad karo kurbani)))))**

 **The End...**

 **This syory is contribute to those brave soldiers who died for our nation...who spent sleepless night only for our peaceaful sleep...we should feel proud of them...**

 **Jai Hind...**


End file.
